The Wedding of Lucius Vladescu & Antanasia Dragomi
by Roza Kincaid
Summary: Lucius et Antanasia/ Jessica se sont retrouvé et mordu l'un l'autre. Venez décourvrir l'aprés selon moi - OS
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai lu il y a quelque temps, Comment se débarrasser d'un vampire amoureux et j'ai adoré! Mais j'ai été frustré qu'il n'y ai pas de suite. Je n'ai bien sûr pas pu me retenir de l'écrire. Alors voilà la suite du livre selon moi.**

Nous nous étions bien réveillé. Lucius ne me quittait pas, cherchant toujours un quelconque contact avec moi. De ce fait il ne m'aura pas lâcher la main de la journée. Nous étions retourné dans le petit salon où nous scellé nos avenirs à coup de crocs. Il reposait sa tête sur mon épaule, me serrant dans ses bras. Je respirais son parfum. Il était inconditionnel que je l'aimais. Il ne me ferait pas croire qu'il était dangereux. Je caressais le bas de son dos de mes mains, doucement, affectueusement. Il embrassait mon cou, au même endroit où quelques heures plutôt s'était plantée ses dents. Son regard venait se plonger dans le mien. Le monstre qui l'habitait n'était plus là, seul son amour transparaissait. J'embrassais ses lèvres furtivement.

-On devrait peut être... annoncer notre... mariage...?

-C'est déjà fait Antanasia. Nous nous sommes mordu l'un l'autre. Me dit Lucius.

-N'y a-t-il pas de cérémonie, ou un truc de ce genre?

-On peut faire un mariage en grandes pompes si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

-Grandes pompes pas forcément mais avec nos deux familles. Leur montrer que la paix est là. Que la terreur est finie. Pour de bon.

-On peut le faire, tu devrais... inviter tes parents... me dit-il.

-Quand?

-Que penses-tu de demain? Je veux être unis à toi le plus vite possible. Me déclara-t-il.

Je souriais et replongeais dans l'étau protecteur de ses bras. Comme si mon corps avait attendu ce moment depuis des années. Comme si... il se souvenait du pacte fait alors que nous n'étions que des nourrissons. Je resterais ainsi pendant des années, des siècles si je le pouvais. Je le pouvais si j'en avais envie.

-A quoi songez-vous ma belle princesse? Dit-il d'une voix suave.

-L'avenir qui s'offrait à nous.

-Tu as raison, j'y songe aussi. Et là me vient ton image et je me dis que mon avenir sera toujours plein de lumière et de joie.

-Comment peut-on en être sûr? Tu l'as dit toi même, une princesse à toujours des ennemies.

-Tant que nous serons là, l'un pour l'autre, tant que je te protégerais, tant qu'on s'aimera. Rien ne pourra nous atteindre Antanasia.

Il l'avait dit, il sera là pour me protéger, il serait là pour m'aimer, toujours. Il ordonna à ses gardes qu'on prévienne mes parents en Amérique. Ils devaient être là pour le mariage. Nous allions désormais en avertir nos familles. Elles étaient réuni dans la grande salle de la demeure des Vladescu. Lucius et moi arrivions main dans la main, plus unis que jamais. Nous nous présentions ensemble devant tous ces yeux interrogateurs. Dorian prit la parole pour nous.

-Chers Dragomir, Chers Vladescu, nos familles vont enfin trouvé la paix grâce à Lucius et Antanasia. Leur union signe l'arrêt de toute guerre entre nous. Lucius. Dit Dorian.

Il laissa la parole à mon compagnon. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait à dire. Il se tourna vers moi et passait un main sur ma joue. Je m'appuyais contre celle ci, cherchant le contact.

-Ma précieuse Antanasia... tu as su me montrer celui que j'étais au fond de moi, celui qui t'aimait depuis longtemps déjà. Alors c'est avec un immense plaisir que devant nos deux familles, je te demande ta main, pour l'éternité. Acceptes-tu?

J'étais émue. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me demande à nouveau de devenir son épouse. Je n'arrivais pas à me dire que cet homme (Ce vampire?) voulait faire de moi sa femme bien qu'un pacte nous y oblige en quelques sortes. Je regardais ces yeux avec un sourire joyeux.

-J'accepte, bien sûr. Pour moi d'abord pour le pacte ensuite.

Il avança son visage et déposa ces lèvres sur les miennes. Les familles applaudissaient. Dorian plus que les autres. Nous nous relevions devant eux, montrant notre force, notre amour, ce qui faisait de nous un couple invincible. Quelques minutes plus tard nous retournions à notre tranquillité. Les gens s'affairaient pour organiser le mariage. Nous, nous étions là, enlacés. Il était tard, la nuit dernière avait été courte. Pour la première fois, j'allais dormir dans le même lit que Lucius. Nous étions tout deux vêtu de nos apparats nocturnes. Il s'allongea tel un dieu dans le lit à baldaquin, aux couvertures de velours bordeaux. Il me souriait et tendait une main vers moi. Je m'avançais pour la prendre. Je le rejoignais sur la couche et me blottissais contre lui.

-Là est ta place ma princesse. Déclara-t-il sur un ton de dévotion.

Il rabattait la couverture sur nous et le sommeil vampirique nous gagnait rapidement. Demain serait un grand jour. J'avais hâte...

Le réveil fut... agréable. Le souffle de Lucius était léger. Il dormait encore, toujours une de mes mains dans la sienne. Je me relevais doucement et le regardais dormir. Je souriais et enfouissais mon visage dans son cou. Je sentis ses bras se refermait autour de moi. Je savais qu'il se réveillait. Toujours parfait, impeccable sur lui même. Il souriait et embrassait ma joue, puis mes lèvres.

-Bonjour ma princesse. Souffla-t-il

-Bonjour.

-Tu as bien dormi? Me demandait-il.

-Comme un bébé et toi?

-Très bien.

-Antanasia! C'est l'heure de vous préparer. Criait une de mes tantes derrière la porte.

-Oh mon dieu... murmurais je dans le cou de Lucius, je crains le pire.

-Soit la plus belle pour la cérémonie. On se voit là bas.

-Je serais la fille en blanc.

Il souriait à ma blague et embrassait ma tempe. Je me levais et partis rejoindre ma tante je sais plus quoi pour me préparer. Elle me traina dans une chambre différente où se trouvait non seulement plusieurs femmes Dragomir mais également des épouses Vladescu. Elles me coiffaient, me maquiller et m'aidaient à enfiler la robe. De premier abord, elle ressemblait à une robe médiévale. Dès qu'on s'approchait plus on découvrait qu'elle avait un aspect royal, nuptial. Elle me saillait comme si elle avait été taillé sur moi.

-Nous l'avons faites cette nuit, me confia une des tantes Vladescu.

-Merci elle est magnifique. Dis je dans un murmure.

Elle fermait les derniers boutons. Puis vint la dispute à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Le collier que j'allais porter. Les Vladescu exigeaient que je porte leurs armoiries, les Dragomir exigeaient que je porte les leurs. Les uns disaient que j'allais épouser un Vladescu, je devais porter leurs armoiries. Les autres disaient que j'étais une Dragomir de sang, je devais porter leurs armoiries. Je me tenais la tête.

-STOP! Criais-je.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous de parler et se tourner vers moi.

-Je porterais le collier de ma mère, point final. Il est l'heure allons y. dis-je sur un ton dur.

-Attendez majesté, vos parents adoptifs sont ici. Ils veulent vous voir.

J'avais les émotions qui remontaient à la surface. Ma mère, celle qui m'avait élevé aux USA durant ces 18 dernières années, était là. Mon père la suivait de prêt.

-Oh ma chérie! Tu es belle! Dit-elle en couinant.

-Je suis contente que vous soyez là.

-Nous aussi chérie. On n'allait pas manquer le jour de ton mariage! Dit mon père.

-Ta mère serait tellement fière de toi, dit ma mère, ton père aussi.

J'y pensais... beaucoup plus depuis que Lucius était entré dans ma vie. Cette partie de nous qui me ramenait au souvenir de mes royaux parents. Ces mêmes parents qui avaient préférés se sacrifier pour me laisser la vie sauve. J'étais fière d'être leur fille. La dernière princesse Dragomir.

-Princesse, nous devons nous rendre à la chapelle. Dit une des femmes Vladescu.

Nous étions parti. Ça y est, on y était. J'étais à l'entrée de la chapelle. La tradition aurait voulu que mon père de sang me conduise à l'église, ils ne voulaient pas que mon père adoptif le remplace. J'allais gravir l'allée de la chapelle seule. Je me postais à l'entrée de l'allée. Tout le monde se levait et je commençais d'avancer. La musique sombre retentissait dans les canaux rouillés de l'orgue. J'avançais ne perdant pas de vue Lucius, qui soutenait mon regard, un sourire confiant collé au visage. J'arrivais à lui. Il prit ma main et l'embrassait avant de venir devant le prêtre. Il célébrerait la cérémonie en roumain. Lucius me traduisait ses paroles au fur et à mesure.

-Bine aţi venit la această capelă sfânt, pentru a sărbători căsătorie care va uni şi Lucius Valeriu Vladescu Antanasia Dragomir (Bienvenue dans cette chapelle sainte pour célébrer le mariage qui unira Lucius Valeriu Vladescu et Antanasia Dragomir.)

Il parla un long moment sur l'engagement que représentait le mariage et ce que l'avenir nous réservait. Puis vint les questions fatidiques.

-Lucius Valeriu Vladescu, eşti dispus să ia Antanasia Dragomir pentru soţia sa, de a iubi şi preţuiesc până la moartea sa faci parte? (Lucius Valeriu Vladescu, acceptez-vous de prendre Antanasia Dragomir pour épouse, de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?)

-da am (oui je le veux), dit-il sûr de lui.

-Antanasia Dragomir, sunteti de acord cu Valeriu Lucius Vladescu, pentru un soţ, de a iubi şi de a păstra în suflet până la moartea sa faci parte? (Antanasia Dragomir, acceptez-vous de prendre Lucius Valeriu Vladescu pour époux, de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?)

-Da am, répondis je dans un roumain bien trop approximatif.

Nous échangions nos alliances, vieilles comme le monde, dans un silence religieux.

-Deci, eu acum va declar soţ şi soţie, s-ar putea saruta mireasa (Ainsi je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée)

Lucius s'approchait de moi, pris mon visage en coupe et m'embrassait tendrement. Je lui rendais son baiser. Nous sourions et nous tournions vers la foule. Mes parents pleuraient, les femmes des deux familles étaient ému. Les hommes Dragomir et Vladescu se serraient la main. Je souriais à Lucius. On aurait enfin réussi à ramener la paix en Roumanie.

10 mois que nous étions marié. Le pays était près de nous. En effet, notre héritier naîtra d'un jour à l'autre. Peu de temps après le mariage, j'étais tombé enceinte de Lucius. Nous allions accueillir un petit vampire très bientôt, j'étais au terme. Lucius était très présent, malgré notre (jeune) âge et son occupation pour le pays. Il pouvait rester des heures à contempler mon ventre bougeait au rythme des coups du bébé.

Je déambulais dans les couloirs de notre demeure. J'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Le bébé était lourd, malgré la robustesse que j'avais gagné avec ma condition de vampire. J'arrivais à la chambre. Je devais me rallonger, des douleurs me lacéraient le ventre. Je m'allongeais et me positionnais en chien de fusil, la seule position où les douleurs pouvaient être qualifié de supportable. Une des femmes de chambre était partie prévenir Lucius et la sage femme qui m'accoucherait. Je perdais les eaux ça y est. J'appréhendais la suite.

Lucius arriva en courant vers moi.

-Comment tu te sens ma princesse? Ça va? Tu ne souffres pas trop? Dit-il en un souffle

-J'ai l'impression de me faire poignarder... murmurais-je

-Tout va bien se passer, Théora arrive.

Nous attendions la sage femme, elle me fit m'installer. Je retirais ma robe et enfilais un tenue plus adéquate. Lucius avait relevé ses manches et aidait autant qu'il pouvait. Il me soutenait, supportait mes gémissements de douleur sans broncher. Je soufflais mais j'avais l'impression de ne pas réussir à reprendre mon souffle. Voilà que maintenant, l'envie de pousser me prit. J'en fis part à Théora qui me guidait moi et Lucius.

-Votre majesté, tenez sa jambe et devenez un appui pour qu'elle puisse pousser. Princesse, écartez bien vos jambes et quand une contraction arrive, poussez avec le ventre en rentrant votre menton dans votre poitrine. Je vais guider le bébé.

Et je commençais les poussées, la douleur était... j'aurais préféré mourir que vivre ça. Une heure entière avait défilé avant que j'entende les cris de mon bébé. On me posait un petit être sur la poitrine. Lucius vint près de mon visage pour bien le voir.

-Félicitations vos majestés, vous avez un fils.

-Mon héritier, chuchota Lucius, ébloui par son fils.

Théora partit nettoyer le bébé et l'enveloppa dans des linges chauds et nous le ramena. Il était beau mon fils. Tout son père, il ressemblait énormément à Lucius. Nous n'avions pas vraiment réfléchi au prénom que nous aimerions lui donner.

Six heures étaient passé depuis la naissance de notre fils mais il n'avait toujours pas de prénom. Lucius contemplait son fils dans son berceau. Il se tourna vers moi.

-Je sais! Dimitri.

-C'est très roumain, souriais-je.

-C'est ce qu'il ait, un roumain pure souche avec une touche américaine.

-J'aime bien Dimitri. Je veux qu'il est ton prénom en deuxième.

-D'accord. Alors il s'appellera Dimitri Lucius Vladescu.

-Avec des gènes Dragomir!

-Bien sûr. Il y a tes yeux.

-Et tes cheveux, fis je remarquer.

Dimitri avait une petite mèche noire au sommet du crâne, aussi soyeuse que les cheveux de son père. Il était beau. Tous les bébés ont une certaine beauté. Ils sont tous mignons, c'est très beau un bébé mais mon fils... je ne savais pas si c'était parce que c'était le mien ou quoi mais je trouvais que c'était le plus magnifique de tous les bébés. Lucius disait que je le vénérais. C'était proche de la réalité. Mon fils était ma merveille du monde. Son père était mon autre merveille. Il tenait Dimitri dans ses bras et le berçait, puis il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Nous regardions notre fils. On était deux fidèles face à leur dieu.

Dimitri bailla la bouche en O. C'est la première fois que je vis le regard de Lucius autant ému. Il avait ce qu'il rêvait. Sa femme, son fils, son héritier comme il disait. Les femmes de chambres avaient appelé les écrivains. Nous allions faire envoyer les faire parts de naissance.

_Le prince souverain Lucius Valeriu Vladescu et son épouse, la princesse Antanasia Vladescu née Dragomir_

_ont le plaisir de vous annoncer la naissance de leur fils_

_Dimitri Lucius Vladescu_

_né le 27 juillet à 11h38._

_La princesse se porte bien et se trouve en excellente santé. Le bébé est en bonne santé et est sain._

_Le prince est fier de sa famille._

**Je précise que j'ai essayé d'être la plus fidèle au livre en ce qui concerne, les caractères et les façons de parler. Petite review pour me donner votre avis?**


	2. Annonce

_Coucou chers lecteurs!_

_C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos reviews :)._

_j'ai remarqué cependant qu'une question ou plutôt une affirmation :) revenait souvent._

_« Sais-tu que Beth Fantaskey a écrit le script du mariage? »_

_Alors je vous réponds: Oui je le savais. Je ne l'ai pas lu avant d'écrire la fiction. Je ne m'y suis plongé qu'après avoir publier ma vision des choses. Ensuite je l'ai lu. J'étais d'ailleurs surprise de découvrir que je n'étais pas si loin de la réalité. J'avoue que j'y ai ressenti une certaine fierté. :)_

_Donc sachez que j'ai effectivement lu ce qu'à écrit Beth Fantaskey. Que l'OS que vous venait de lire sort de mon imagination débordante et que je ne veux pas copier ce qu'à écrit Beth._

_Voilà j'espère que le point est clair. Sachez aussi que j'avais dans l'esprit d'écrire une OS « Suite » mais au final elle ne verra pas le jour en ligne._

_Bisous à tous_

_Hilly Sparrow_


	3. Note de l'auteur

Coucou à tous!

Désolé ce n'est toujours pas un nouveau chapitre malheureusement.

Je me rends compte que ça fait trop longtemps que je vous fais poiroter et je m'en excuse.

Je vous explique, j'ai été très malade ces derniers mois, ce qui malgré le repos, ne m'a pas aidé à écrire la suite des mes fictions. Du coup je suis très en retard et Ô grand malheur complétement à sec niveau inspiration. J'essaie de vous écrire des chapitres qui valent le coup mais c'est compliqué.

De plus rajouter à ça beaucoup d'examen et de travail. Je mène une expérience psychologique dans le cadre de mes études qui me prend énormément de temps et qui n'arrange pas forcément ma santé. Et de front je m'occupe d'une opération au profit d'une œuvre caritative. (je vous encourage à vous en tenir au courant ^^, si vous me suivez sur Twitter j'en parle souvent)

Que rajouter de plus? Je peux à peu près prédire dans quel ordre arriveront les chapitres des différentes fictions.

**-L'amour n'a pas d'âge, Chapitre 27**

**-Promises never die, Chapitre 2**

**-Appelle moi papa, Chapitre 2**

_PS: à titre informatif je précise qu'il n'y aura pas de suite pour « Là où tout a commencé », « The Wedding of Lucius Vladescu & Antanasia Dragomir », « la fin du rêve » et « 16 ans et enceinte ». Ce sont des One Shot. Le principe est dans le titre: un seul chapitre._

Merci à tous et à votre patience durement mise à l'épreuve.

Bisous


End file.
